In Her Eyes
by coldbloodedangel13
Summary: It seemed like she had dissapeard...No one could find her...Not one...But that's because they didn't suspect the most cunning person on Earth...Draco Malfoy. R
1. Uh oh

A/N:This story is kindda like the other one...I cant decide which one to write, so obviously u'll hav to decide.happy reading guyz!!

Chapter 1:Uh oh..

She blinked her eyes trying to see where exactly she was

She blinked her eyes trying to see where exactly she was. A bedroom? She didn't remember being in a bedroom and whose bedroom was this, certainly this bedroom wasn't hers. She tried to remember what had happened, her memory was still blur.

_Who am I?_

Her head pounded. Who was she? Who was she?

_Oh yeah, Hermione Granger. What am I doing here? I need to remember where I was. Ummm…yes, graduation ceremony…it's all coming back. I excused myself from Harry and Ron, to go to the ladies, then someone smacked me from the back and so now I am here._

"Phewh!" she smiled, "I knew I could figure it out." Okay then, what was she doing here? She looked around. Nope, nothing familiar. Suddenly fear gripped her, she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be at the ceremony. She tried to get up but her head hurt like hell.

_Who? Who was it? Who hit me from the back? What do they want from me? Maybe…maybe it was the death eaters…maybe they wanted revenge on Harry through me…no, no, no…please no._

She was as good as dead, she thought, until…Why would they be kind enough to put her in a bedroom? No, she thought with relief, it couldn't be them. She winced as she raised herself painfully from the bed.

_Where's my wand? Ah, of course not…Am I in danger? __Am I in danger? Am I in dan…_

There was a movement by the door. An elf? House elf?

"Come here." she said hoarsely, "Where am I?" The elf quaked and walked unsteadily towards her.

"Master…master…he said not to tell." The elf bowed in apology, "Me…Nibby, Master said to serve Mistress."

"Why am I here?" Hermione prayed for an answer.

"Master says he needs Miss for something…Nibby beg your pardon, she doesn't know."

"Can you give me a drink, then?" Hermione asked, whoever this 'Master' was, he is going to pay with hell for jailing her without a 'Please, may I?'

"Of course miss…Nibby get you something to eat also." with that the little creature hurried out. Hermione got up slowly and tried the door as she expected it was locked. Damn it all, if only she had her wand, someone would pay. She looked around the room. It was luxurious and had been done up for her. There was a dressing table on the far corner of the room, a mahogany wardrobe, the bed and on the other side a door most probably leading to the bathroom. She stood uncertainly in front if all this.

_How long am I going to stay here? What does 'he' want me for? What do I do? Questions, questions, questions with no answer. if I am still the girl I was, I can answer it. I can…I know I can. You want me to play Sherlock Homer, fine…let's see. This guy is rich, he scares his House elfs…sooo….who is it?_

There was a knocking on the door. Hermione turned around. Nibby came in with a tray.

"Nibby apologize…Nibby didn't mean to make Miss wait" she stammered, her legs shaking.

"It's all right, Nibby" Hermione said to calm it down. Nibby stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes welled up she looked down.

"Pardon Nibby…she have never ever been treated good." Nibby said tears running down. Hermione looked at her pityingly.

"Nibby, my head hurts. Can you do something?" Hermione asked and just as she thought the elf forgot her tears.

"Yes, yes…Nibby know how to heal." Nibby said and with a snap of her of her fingers, Hermione's head stopped throbbing.

"Thank you, Nibby." Hermione said sipping the water, "Nibby, I wish you could tell me who brought me here and why."

"If Nibby tell Miss, then Master beat Nibby bad," Nibby told her fearfully, "Nibby afraid…Nibby afraid of Master."

"Then tell me, Nibby, am I in danger?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, I don't think so Miss" Nibby said, "Master said not to let Miss get hurt."

_Then what in the world does he want with me…Is he a psycho who has fun in kidnapping girls and watching them and their parents suffer._

For the first time Hermione thought about what state her parents must be in right now and Harry and Ron must be looking in every mouse hole. God, what was she doing here. Suddenly a tear slipped before she could stop. Goddammit, she was a gryffindor, she was supposed to be brave…stop, stop, no tears for gryffindors.

"Does Miss head still hurt?" Nibby asked concerned, "Nibby try to not hit hard. Nibby doesn't know it hurt so much."

"You…you hit me on my head!" Hermione asked astounded.

"Nibby…she had to do what Master asked or …Nibby will get punished." Nibby said backing against the door.

This little bitch had the guts to hit her on her head and drag her away from the rest of the world into this hell hole. Suddenly her head cleared of all concession from the fall. Her mind reeled, what the heck was she doing here? She needed to get out this minute. This very minute.

"You little…."Hermione screamed reaching out for the trembling elf but too late Nibby had bolted out of the door.

"Stop this…let me out!" Hermione screamed, "Let me out…let me out…let me out..."

She pounded the door till she fell to the floor, too tired to get up. Her hair curtained her face as her tears fell unheeded. What doom did she meet and what was to come?

..:o.:.0.:.o:..

* * *

A/N: Heh Heh...kindda obvious isnt it...But wait n see. There's more to the surprise!!

I happily await your reviews..

-coldbloodedangel13-


	2. Let it begin

Sooo...Here it is finally...And you definately know who it is now...haha...anyone a lawyer out there? Give Draco a run for his money. How could he just pluck her out of her life like that,nae?

By the way...lil' Voldermort poo is no longer here...But everyone else is well an' singing...Got me?

...Happy reading...

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the projection in his study and grimaced. This certainly was going to be fun, he thought until he remembered the reason why he had brought her here.

Goddamn her, it was her fault…

Of course it wasn't but he had to blame someone. I mean it definitely wasn't his fault that he was a veela. But was it her fault that she was his mate…

_Arghhhhhh…goddamn her..._

_No, no, no...Focus Draco, focus. Cursing her would come later._

Maybe it was his father's fault. Maybe it was his ancestors' fault. He didn't ask to be a veela. There were pros for being one of course, like being the hottest hunk in school and making those girls sigh every time he walked past but man, oh man, did he have to pay dearly for that now. Still, it wasn't his fault. It would be so easy to just blame someone and let them worry about it but no, there was no one, there never was one, to help him when he was stuck in a mess. But, he had pulled through them all, and he sure could pull through this as well. Yep, that's the spirit! Only he never stepped into a mess this sticky…Sigh, if only the future didn't look so bleak…

..:o.:.0.:.o:..

Hermione pulled her self up from where she was puddled up on the floor. The little nap she had taken in the uncomfortable position on the floor had some how refreshened her self enough to know that crying would be of no use and if she, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess, would let anyone do this to her without putting up a fight, to say the least, where her reputation would fall to she'd rather not know.

With that, the lioness set her lips in a thin line with the look on her face as if she was going to tackle a particularly difficult homework. She went straight to the door that she had figured would lead to the bathroom and sure enough a sparkling, green marble bathroom appeared behind the door as she opened it. There was huge bathtub with golden lion's paw feet, a shower, a full length mirror and other toilet necessities. She went straight to the sink and washed her face with ice-cold water, then she coaxed her hair into a tight ponytail. She took a deep breathe and looked her reflection in the eye.

"Its you against the whoever-it-is-you-better-be-quaking-and-peeing-in-your-pants-right-now-because-you-messed-with-the-very,very,VERY-wrong-person.'' Hermione said with a deadly glint in her eyes," And you can't lose, Hermione Granger, because you never, ever lose to anything. Not even to potions homework and so definitely not this!" She gave an evil smile to the mirror and stalked out of the bathroom muttering, 'Watch out, here I come!'

First she needed to identify her assets and plan their uses. She started from the far right corner of the room. Actually she felt drawn to go there, well, no surprise there, half the wall was covered in books. She glanced at the titles and skimmed her hand over them. Unbidden a contend sigh fell from her lips as felt the calmness, that only books could provide her, wash over her. There were both muggle and magical books, she spotted a few of her favorites. Whoever this person was, he/she certainly had good access on her personal life. The thought broke her out of her book reverie. She shook her head and continued.

..:o.:.0.:.o:..

Draco looked up from his work long enough to glance at the projection again. He smirked as he saw her look at the books he had provided for her.

_Trust Granger to attack the books straight away._

He looked back at his work. Journals of veelas through the centuries lay strewn on his table. A few research articles on veelas could also be seen in the mess. He sighed, thinking about how long it could take to do this, if it could ever even be done. He grumbled in frustration wanting to give up. He looked up again, at the transparent screen floating in the air. Hermione was looking at the articles on the dressing table, her forehead creased in concentration and thought. His face twisted in a sneer and he looked down at the journals with a renewed determination. He took one closest to him and started leafing through it.

..:o.:.0.:.o:..

Next Hermione went to the dressing table. There were countless mirrors atop the table so that she was able to see almost herself from almost every angle except at the very back. There were a set of nine combs on top of the table, each a little different from the others, made of ivory and carved in intricate patterns at the base. She touched one, they truly were beautiful.

She pulled open the topmost drawer of the dressing table slowly, cautiously, as if a monster was hiding, waiting to pounce at her. She almost gasped when she saw the contents, her eyes went as huge as saucers. She quickly closed it again and slowly backed away from the table.

..:o.:.0.:.o:..

* * *

Yikes what is it? What is it?

Not gonna tell you..sing-song

Until you review...

Hahaha...review, k guys...

Impatiently waitin',

...coldbloodedangel13...


End file.
